


my light; everlark

by Adriheartspercabeth



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriheartspercabeth/pseuds/Adriheartspercabeth
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a queen at Capitol High. She's at the top of the social pyramid, along with her rowdy crowd of beautiful friends. She's what most girls are envious of; pretty, popular, and has a hot, hunky boyfriend. When her childhood best friend Peeta Mellark returns to District 12, she rekindles her friendship with him, but ends up kindling a lot more than platonic love. What will happen to Peeta and Katniss' relationship?





	my light; everlark

"Katniss!" Prim, Katniss' 12 year old sister, shook the high school student to consciousness. "Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Katniss groaned and waved her sister off. "Five more minutes..." She drawled, her face still pushed into her soft, white pillow. Prim gazed at her fixedly and pouted in disappointment. "Katniss, please?" Katniss grunted in reply, before sluggishly starting to get off her bed.

Prim grinned and challenged the older sister to a race downstairs. "Prim, I'm half asleep! How am I supposed to win against an energetic 12 year old?" Katniss called after her sister, but she was already gone and out the room. She smiled at her sibling's antics and strode over to her closet to pick out clothes for the beginning of another exhausting year at school. Soon, Katniss was dressed in tight fit green ripped jeans, a casual black t-shirt, and a hunting jacket with boots laced on her feet. She braided her ink black hair as she bounded down the stairs with her backpack strapped over her shoulder, ready to leave for school when her mom caught her. 

"Oh no you don't! Eat your breakfast Missy!" The girls' mother said sternly, steering Katniss back towards the dining table. Katniss sat down unwillingly as her mother took her backpack and set it aside."Mom! Gale must be waiting right about now and you know he hates it when we're late!" Katniss complained. Her mother simply shook her head. "Nope, I already checked if he's outside. Now, eat. I'm going to get ready for work." Their mother leaned down and kissed each of her children's heads before leaving both alone. A disgruntled Katniss filled her mouth with oatmeal, as she watched the show Prim had put on. 

"You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?" Prim lectured her older sister, as their fluffy orange cat, Buttercup, meowed almost as if to add to the topic. 

"Yeah, I do know that. But good to know you're learning something in school." Katniss replied, before eating another mouthful of her breakfast. The conversation was cut short due to a long, loud honk blasting through the neighborhood. Katniss grinned, knowing who the culprit of the horn honker was. She scooped up her bag and kissed her little sister's forehead. "Have fun in school today, Prim. Stay safe." 

"You too!" Prim waved and smiled angelically. To Katniss, seeing her sister smile was the best part of her day. She closed the door and ran to her boyfriend seated in the car. Katniss' boyfriend was tall and lean, with black and blonde dyed hair. Just like Katniss, Gale's irises were an intimidating, stormy grey. Once inside, Katniss greeted him a hello. "Morning Katnip." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Katniss turned her head down to hide her radiant blush and wide smile. At the corner of her eye, she could see him smiling at her. "You're adorable when you get all embarrassed like that." Gale tells his girlfriend. The redness in Katniss' cheeks burned brighter upon hearing the words. Katniss pouted at the tease and pushed Gale playfully. "Oh my god, stop it! You're making me more embarrassed!" He chuckled and turned the car back on. "Alright Katnip." 

Within ten minutes, the couple had arrived at Capitol high and had set foot on the campus. "You ready?" Gale asked Katniss as he surveyed the school grounds and the crowds of students gathered at the front of the school.

"Ready for what? The most boring year of my life?" Gale released yet another round of laughter. He took his girlfriend's hand and with his other hand, brought Katniss closer to his side. The couple walked through the bustling student body, getting glances of jealousy and wistfulness. Katniss held her head high, having pride in being the girlfriend of the second most sought after boy in school. Not only was he her boyfriend, but they were close friends way before a romantic relationship was formed. Gale and Katniss somehow squeezed through the hordes of teens and made it to the quad inside the school where the rest of their friends. "Hey losers!" Johanna Mason waved them over, where their crowd of friends stood. On Johanna's right, was the handsome Finnick Odair and his slightly odd girlfriend Annie Cresta. Annie nodded to acknowledge their presence and Finnick waved enthusiastically. On Johanna's left was Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. She grinned at the couple. 

"How was your summer you two? Was it hot and heavy?" Finnick teased and winked at Katniss and Gale. Annie nudged his side as if to warn him to act more PG. Katniss rolled her eyes at his remark while Gale replied to it, choosing to answer the question innocently. "The weather was really hot and my sweat made my clothes heavy." Finnick snorted at Gale's reply.

Johanna made a retching noise and gesture. "You couples make me sick to the stomach." 

"You're just saying that cause you don't have a boyfriend." Annie retorted, crossing her arms in displeasure. 

"Yeah, maybe you should act a little more polite and be a little less intimidating so guys won't be afraid to approach you." Madge advised. 

Johanna gave Madge a dirty look, and snapped at her. "You're one to talk, you don't even have a boyfriend." Katniss couldn't stand staying out an argument any longer and stood up for Madge, who looked as if she was ready to take a swing at Johanna. Sometimes it was hard to believe that those two were actually friends. But if Madge started a fight with Johanna, Katniss knew who out of the two would end up in a coma. "Hey! Both of you shut up!" Both girls whipped their heads in Katniss' direction expecting something else to come out of her mouth. "Look, just because you don't have a boyfriend it means you're not an amazing person. You just have to wait for the right person. And besides, it's better to wait for the right one than to waste time with someone who you know isn't your true love." 

"Bravo Katniss!" Finnick hollered, obnoxiously clapping as he shouted. Gale leaned down and kissed Katniss' temple. "Nice speech, Katnip." Gaining praise from Gale always made Katniss beam with pride. "Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed Gale's cheek. "Ugh!" Johanna threw her hands up in the hair in exasperation and stalked away to her first period. It was clear her friends weren't processing what Johanna had said just a minute ago. 

The bell rung just as the group spotted Johanna reach the classroom, and everyone scattered. Katniss was one of the first to find a seat in the classroom. She had chosen the cozy corner of the classroom, where it was almost guaranteed the teacher wouldn't notice her, and that's how Katniss mostly preferred everything. She watched as classmate after classmate piled into the class, most of which she recognized. A head of familiar, short blonde curls wound its way into the classroom into a seat at the other edge of the room. Katniss' mind flashed through memories of her blonde haired childhood best friend who had the same curling locks as the boy who walked into the class. Her mind immediately considered the option of her best friend coming back, but Katniss quickly shut the idea down. She didn't need to remind herself of painful goodbyes. _But what if it was him?_ As class began, her mind continued bombarding Katniss with the face of Peeta Mellark, her long lost childhood best friend. 

The bell chimed once more to signal the beginning of first period. Their math teacher, who was a bright, perky man with the name of Mr. Barrows, introduced himself. The next step the teacher took was attendance. _This is my chance to find out if it's him,_ Katniss thought. 

"Kristie Aarons?" Mr. Barrows began, but Katniss wasn't listening. Instead, she was concentrating her attention and gaze on the head of the curly hared blonde boy. Soon, the last names starting with 'D' were diminished and the only person with a last name starting with 'E' was Katniss herself. "Katniss Everdeen?" The teacher called out from his list. 

"Here." Katniss said, hoping that the boy with the curls would turn his head in her direction. And sure enough, he did. His head jerked to the left from Katniss' voice emitted from, and Katniss' head turned to where he sat, and their eyes locked onto one another's. Katniss' intense gray eyes stared straight into Peeta's mellow, crystal blue ones. The gesture set off sparks of recognition, happiness, and sorrow of all the years they could've spent together. Throughout all of the period, all Katniss could think was how much she was looking forward to getting to know Peeta again. Oh, how much she had missed Peeta, the boy with the bread. His nickname was a special reminder of the first time they had met.

_It was Katniss' first day attending elementary school, and the sky let pour showers of rain. She was sopping wet and hungry, as little Katniss had forgot to take her lunch bag with her. While everyone already knew one another from living within the same neighborhood, Katniss sat alone underneath a leaky roof extension. Occasionally, fat droplets of rain would bounce off her head. The little girl Katniss once was could only think of food as her stomach grumbled in anticipation. And she could do with a bit of company too. As if someone had heard her wishes, little Peeta came with his bag filled of baked goods and plopped his tiny body beside Katniss'. "Hello! I'm Peeta!" He spread his mouth wide in a smile, show casing his baby teeth. "I-I'm Katniss." The little girl stuttered, partly from the cold and nerves of interacting with someone. He pointed to the empty table and said, "I noticed you don't have a lunch. Would you like to share mine?" Peeta held out a delicious looking loaf of bread for the girl to take. Young Katniss stared at the bread hungrily, and her eyes flitted back up to the baker's son. She had never been approached by a complete stranger with such kind intentions. Cautiously, as if Katniss expected Peeta to take back the bread as if it was all a joke, she took the loaf. "Thank you." She says quietly before sinking her chompers into the soft, wheat substance. Peeta grinned at the shivering dark haired girl beside him, and launched a conversation as the little girl ate. From that day forward, the two continued to form an almost unbreakable bond._

Nearing the end of the period, Mr. Barrows rose from his desk. "Alright, I'm going to pass this form out to make sure you understand the rules of this classroom and what you need to bring to class to day. Understood?" Mr. Barrows said, holding the thick stack of papers in his hand. The majority of the class nodded, and mumbled to confirm they understood him. The bell rang just as Mr. Barrows started to pass out the forms, but Katniss didn't even wait for her to receive a form. "Peeta!" She exclaimed, and lunged towards where he sat, afraid that Peeta would just disappear without trace if she couldn't get to him fast enough. Peeta bolted from his desk and sped across the small classroom space to Katniss. "Katniss!" He blurted, as his well-built arms surrounded Katniss' tiny frame. The best friends embraced for the first time in an eternity, and Katniss wished she could stay in the safety of their embrace for the entirety of her life.


End file.
